Sunrise to moonlight a valentines day in Narnia
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: This is a suspian love story set after pc as if they had stayed, basically love fluff one shot on valentines day, this is re written so please review and read again!.


**This is re written and parts are added so please read and review!**

**Hey there this is my Suspian valentines story especially for valentines day so hope you all enjoy!**

**This is set just after prince Caspian as it they had stayed just to verify.**

**Songs, if you have read some of my other stories then you will noticed that I have used a lot of the same songs from those but still I hope you love them, they are not really in chronological order but you can place them were you want to their basically my favourite love songs so just enjoy!**

**All I ask of you, phantom of the opera,**

**Can you feel the love tonight, Lion King,**

**Everything I do, Brian Adams**

**The power of love, Celine Dion**

**The last night of the world, miss Saigon**

Susan's eyes fluttered open and she sat up form her bed just as the bright sun was rising through her window, she had been in this room for nearly two weeks but the sunsets still astounded her she felt pretty proud to be named after the sun itself in Narnia. She smiled and slipped out of her white sheets and walked over to her cream vanity table and began combing her rich brown curls, she smiled at herself in the mirror, despite just waking up she still looked beautiful her white complexion was smooth and blemish free her lips were still naturally red and her eyes were clear and blue.

She put down her ivory comb and opened the draw looking for her hair pins she found a red heart necklace she had kept from the golden age shoved towards the back of the draw she picked up the golden chain holding the small ruby heart and held it above her neck staring at it glimmer in the sunlight. Then it dawned on her, today was valentines day, well in England. They followed a different calendar in Narnia, well different seasons that is but the dates and months were the same but valentines day had never been celebrated in Narnia. Susan smiled at the pendant thinking of Caspian, they had been sharing glances ever since she had kissed him at his coronation.

_Susan turned to walk back to her siblings she did not want to leave Caspian yet , she did not know how but she had fallen in love for the first time with Caspian. She didn't know at first but when he rescued her in the forest she knew she was definitely in love. She did not want to leave Narnia a second time , the first was hard enough, with Lucy upset, Edmund angered and Peter acting out and fighting._

_she knew she did could not make a scene, but she could not leave Caspian like this, she could not just walk away from him just like that. Suddenly her mind turned rapidly as she turned and kissed Caspian and she was thrilled when he kissed her back yet when they embraced for what they thought would be the last time both their hearts started to break. Susan then had to turn back she had to go back to England she walked slowly towards her sibling it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her whole life. She stood between Lucy and Peter, who stared down at her he was surprisingly approving. The siblings began to turn to walk back towards the tree, back to their normal lives and back to loosing their titles yet again, yet for her and Peter they would never return. Soon after they heard Aslan say majestically._

_"Kings and Queens you must stay."_

_It was one of the best moments of her life._

Susan smiled remembering that day she had spent the weeks since then dancing at celebration balls of course with Caspian, and practising archery again with Caspian. She enjoyed her days with him so much, he was just so charming she felt like Cinderella, out of all of her times in Narnia those days were her most favourites.

Susan's smiled grew even more when she thought of Caspian and her cheeks turned slightly red, he was just so perfect he was for her., the royals matched perfectly.

She found her hair pins and pined her hair sideways over her left shoulder and slipped on a pale red dress especially for the occasion, eager to find out what valentines day in Narnia had in store.

* * *

Caspian had also watched the sunrise from the dining room window he too was stunned by the grand sunrise he had woken early that morning as if he knew that something was going to happen that day.

He sighed the last few weeks had been the best of his life, he had been coroneted as king, he was sharing the throne with all the high kings and queens and most importantly he had Susan.

She lit up his world her optimism her courage and she was so clever yet wholesome and most of all beautiful, he leaned against the window day dreaming of her smiling wildly his deep brown eyes closed thinking of her.

He leaned there for a while when Edmund walked in he was smiling at the sight of Caspian staring out of the large window making doll eyes at the sun he sneaked up behind him and said quickly,

"What are you doing?"

Caspian wobbled slightly at the sound of Edmunds sharp voice but steadied his balance and stared at Edmund in annoyance,

"Noting."

Edmund waltzed slowly and easily over to the breakfast table smirking as he picked up an apple from the fruit on the table and bit into loudly whilst leaning back on his chair staring as Caspian as he swallowed swiftly and said,

"You do know what day it is today?"

Caspian looked at him confused and shook his head.

"It's Valentines day!" announced Edmund raising his eyebrows and smiling.

Caspian's face was still blank, he had no idea who saint Valentine even was.

Edmund rolled his eyes but then said in a deep voice,

"The day of love!"

Caspian was shocked and went to sit down contemplating on what Edmund had said, should he do anything for Susan? Would she expect anything from him did she know he knew nothing about this, he begin setting out a plan in his head hoping to amaze her, hopefully.

Just then Peter came running into the room with a single rose with a tag wrapped on it and placed it at Lucy's place, he had always given her a valentines present, he knew how jealous she could get of Susan so he decided to get her a rose when she was twelve and that year it worked, in fact it also worked they years after, well until Edmund told her it was Peter sending them and Lucy got cross. However Peter was hoping she had forgotten this.

Peter ran to sit down and whispered to Caspian and Edmund gasping,

"Don't say anything."

They all sat casually as Lucy and Susan entered the dining room, Susan smiled at Caspian and he smiled back, she looked radiant as she took her seat next to Peter who was looking all to innocent, Susan looked across at Lucy who was stood frowning at Peter Susan sighed as she saw the rose on her plate.

"Well done Peter!" Lucy moaned sarcastically as she placed the rose at the other side of the table and sat down.

"I was only trying to be nice." said Peter as he started eating his breakfast.

"Well don't." said Susan who was daintily eating her bowl of fruit.

The five royals ate in silence for a few minutes until Lucy stood up and said,

"I have planned a valentines day ball tonight, you all must wear red the colour of love! It will start at seven o'clock."

She sat down smiling.

Peter smiled at his sister and asked ,

"Will their be any fair maidens at this dance."

Lucy was still angry at him and said,

"Yes but they wont be interested in you."

"Oh really." questioned Peter as he stood up and ran towards Lucy who ran off down the halls screaming, they were soon followed by Edmund who was laughing and running after them. Susan rolled her eyes at him sometimes he found it hard to believe Peter was her older brother, when she did anything wrong he practically killed her but he fooled around like a clown whenever he wasn't focusing on her.

Susan and Caspian smiled at each other as they knew breakfast was over and stood up slowly and walked towards the door, Caspian offered Susan his arm and she took it smiling as they began to walk down the halls.

"Do you have any plans today my Queen?" he asked smiling at her, he noticed her pale red dress and beautiful it made her look.

Susan smiled up at him and said softly,

"None other than the ball my king."

Caspian turned to her holding both of her soft hands and connecting her bright blue eyes with his darks brown ones and asked,

"The care to join me on a picnic in the forest?"

"I'd love to." Susan accepted smiling.

"Great, I'll go get some horses, I'll leave you to the basket." said Caspian smiling as he bent down and kissed Susan gently on the forehead as he ran off to the stables.

Susan walked slowly in bliss to retrieve their picnic basket, she smiled as she saw it there and waiting on the kitchen table filled with Narnia's finest wines cheeses and breads it looked delicious.

Caspian meanwhile was tacking up both of the horses he had chosen his usual black steed and picked Susan's usual horse Delia a white mare she was a beauty, just like Susan.

* * *

Susan and Caspian sat in the forest under an apple tree savouring the picnic of fresh bread, cheeses and wine. Caspian reached up one of his muscular arms and picked one of the rosy red apples and offered it to Susan,

"A beautiful apple for a beautiful queen."

Susan smiled at him taking the apple,

"Your being very romantic today."

Caspian smiled and tucked one of Susan's brown curls behind her ear admiring her beauty,

"It is they day of love."

Susan looked at him confused,

"How did you know?"

"Edmund told me."

"Oh."

They were silent for a minute enjoying the peaceful air against the warmth of the sun, when Caspian asked,

"Susan will you accompany me to the dance tonight."

Susan beamed at him her eyes sparkling,

"I'd love to."

Caspian stood up pulling Susan into an embrace.

He whispered softly into her ear,

"Care to practise for tonight my queen?"

Susan placed her head on his shoulder and whispered,

"But there is no music my King."

"You are my music." whispered Caspian to Susan.

Susan smiled at this and let him sway her gently as they waltzed along the soft grass on the edge of the forest smiling brightly at each other.

The bright afternoon sun shone on the two royals dancing in the forest.

* * *

As soon as she got back from the picnic Susan began readying herself for the ball, she bathed and pinned up her some of her curls and left the rest hanging she slipped on the white dress embodied with elegant red stitches Lucy had given her to wear, it was beautiful the flower detail was beautiful. She sighed staring in her mirror. Meanwhile her siblings were already embracing the beauty if the valentines ball.

Edmund and Peter were stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Lucy to appear they had been waiting at least ten minutes and could hear the quiet whispers from the guests downstairs. They were both wearing res shirts and silver waistcoats, with Edmund wearing blue pants and Peter wearing brown they had to hand it to Lucy she had picked great outfits.

Soon Lucy appeared dressed in a red silk dress that hung loosely and flapped round her ankles her hair was hung straight and her crown was on her head, as was both of the boys.

"You look great Lucy." said the brothers in unison.

"Thanks, shall we?" said Lucy bubbling with excitement.

The brothers took Lucy's arms as the three of them were announced as they walked down the grand staircase smiling into the midst of to the swirling dancers dressed in red and gold. They all looked up, the decorations were beautiful and the ball room was looking amazing.

Peter looked around in awe,

"You did so well Lucy this looks amazing."

She smiled at her brother and said smiling at him,

"Why thank you Peter."

The three royals head turned up slowly as Caspian appeared at the top of the stair case, he was wearing a white shirt and a red waist coat, his black boots were polished and his hear was brown and fluffy and framed his clean and bright face he looked so charming every woman in the room even Lucy blushed.

He approached them all and said gasping slightly in awe,

"Lucy this is amazing."

Lucy smiled happy with all the comments of praise she had been achieving she felt so special,

"So I've been told."

Caspian blushed slightly and asked nervously,

"Where's Susan?"

The three of then stared at him, they had not thought of Susan the whole evening, yet she suddenly appeared at the top of the grand staircase.

Caspian looked up at Susan, she looked stunning her white dress hung loosely on her figure and matched her pale creamy skin perfectly the red embroidery matched her ruby red lips that were parted slightly in awe, his eyes met hers and she blushed slightly.

Caspian approached her and said,

"Susan, you look stunning may I have this dance?"

Susan beamed at him he looked so handsome she could not say no.

"Of course."

Susan danced many times with Caspian through the evening they were admired by many other guests. She also danced with both her brothers and talked to all the guests, this was definitely her best valentines day she had ever had.

Soon the guests started to leave and the ball begin to end, she had just said goodbye to one of the guests when Caspian gently took her hand and whispered,

"Come with me."

The couple walked out into the darkness the starlight embracing them, they reached a balcony over the sea, the soft breeze hitting them,

"Caspian this is beautiful." said Susan in awe.

"No you are." said Caspian staring at her leaning in towards her.

There foreheads touched softly and they smiled at each other Susan enclosed her delicate fingers with Caspian's and whispered softly,

"I'm glad we stayed."

Caspian laughed slightly,

"I am too."

The pulled apart there hands were still held and they smiled at each other,

"Susan?"

"Yes Caspian."

Susan gasped at him as he got on one knee and pulled out a gold ring shaped of leaves with a light blue sapphire placed in the middle.

"Susan you have made my life I have to marry soon and never in my wildest dreams I would think that I would be continuing the throne with the gentle queen of old, your beauty astounds me and always will, will you marry me?"

Susan smiled at him and began,

"Caspian I love you too I too had never dreamed we would even come back to Narnia let alone I would fall in love, Caspian I would love to accept."

The moon shone on the two royals sharing a valentines day kiss in Narnia.

**Hey I hoped you enjoyed it sorry if it is a little rush but I really wanted to finish it by tomorrow but hoped you enjoyed it and please read my current story beginnings,**

**lots of love, enjoy valentines day, missmusicaltheatre**


End file.
